The Forgotten Hero
by muhahaha123
Summary: Betrayed at camp by the arrival of his brother, Percy travels thorugh the depths and peaks of the world, and returns to camp half blood once more under the blessing of Chaos. Percy/Artemis
1. Chapter 1

"Bow before me, Percy Jackson!" Porphyrion roared as he raised his twenty foot spear, pointing directly at my chest.

"Never!" I bellowed, the force of the sea flowing through me. I willed the currents to carry me halfway across the battlefield, as I brought plunged riptide though Porphyrion's body. Zeus threw his lightning bolt with deadly accuracy, sending the giant tumbling in pain.

Just as I was about to deliver the fatal blow, I heard a call. "DIE, PORPHYRION!" I turned to see my idiotic half brother, Matthew, Raising his sword and charged past me, knocking me down as a result. Porphyrion lay still, badly injured by my strike.

Matthew yelled and brought the sword tip plunging into Porphyrion's heart. I groaned as it bounced off his skin. Weak as it was, it did the trick. Porphyrion dissolved into mist, his body glowing as the fates swooped down to carry him away.

Matthew roared in triumph, and raised his sword stupidly. The campers raised him up, chanting "MATTHEW! MATTHEW!" I turned angrily at Matthew stealing my glory while I did all the hard work.

Zeus brought us to the throne room, as he announced grumpily, "Well I suppose I have to grant Matthew immortality, as he defeated the Giant King as Hero of Olympus!"

"All in favour?' Hermes asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What about Percy?" Artemis said angrily. "He saved our lives and has served Olympus with his greatest respect!"

"Bah," I turned, heartbroken, to see Poseidon hugging Matthew, who winked at me evilly. "Matthew killed Porphyrion. I declare Matthew as my favourite son!" He bellowed, causing all the campers to cheer expect Annabeth, Grover, Nico and the old bunch who were loyal to me.

I couldn't stand it. I retreated quietly from the throne room, without anyone noticing. Sure, no one bothered, I thought as I lay in my bed.

Everyone at camp seemed to see Matthew as some superhero who'd just saved their sorry butts, and I was treated like a loser. I thought things couldn't go worse. Boy, I was wrong.

The next morning, the gods came to celebrate. The campers cheered in harmony, as I couldn't believe what I just saw. Matthew was kissing Annabeth passionately, their lips met. I shouted in anger. "How Dare You!' I marched forward, fury in my eyes as I punch Matthew in his ugly face. He flew somewhat twenty feet away and slammed into a nearby tree.

"What are you doing?" Poseidon yelled, as he quickly embraced Matthew in his arms. He charged me, his trident appearing in his hands. I plunged out riptide and slashed at him, to see Poseidon sprawled on the floor.

"Someday, Poseidon, you will feel my wrath. When you are in need, I will not help me. You have disowned me." My eyes blazed when I spoke, raw power radiating from myself. The gods seemed cowed. I drove Riptide into the ground, and the earth shook violently. Cracks began to emerge from the ground, and cabins cracked open under my fury. "Remember my words." I said at last, before trudging to the woods, averting my eyes from the place I hated.

"Serves you right, Jackson!" Zeus bellowed.

"Don't Go!" I was shocked. I scanned for the speaker, and found that she was Artemis. I gave her a sad smile, and disappeared out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

After my unfortunate incident at camp, I set out to the wild, slaying monsters and continuing to bring campers to camp. I travelled through the depths of the Underworld, defeated Ceberus and smashed Hades' throne. I slew monsters all the way along, trained so hard till I could hit a bull's eye, blindfolded, with both hands tied behind my back at 100 yards away.

I brought myself upon the deepest part of the Ocean, and hacked Oceanus into a thousand pieces. Pushing myself to the limit where one day I would avenge the gods, I killed Ladon, and stole an apple from the garden of the Hesperides.

Strange rumours stirred in camp. "There is a place where every monster fears, where even the mightiest warrior cannot survive. Monsters flee from his Aura." That got Thalia, Nico and Grover's hopes up. "It must be percy, it must be!" squealed Thalia hopefully.

"I suppose." Nico muttered. "Camp is boring here." It was true. Campers began to feel sick of Matthew as he had shown his true colours as an overgrown asshole. Only Annabeth remained loyal to him.

Once a while Campers would be brought to camp mysteriously, claiming that the "green eyed boy" had brought them here. Grover smiled slightly. I hope it was percy…

Meanwhile, I wandered around the world, changeling the peak of mankind could reach. –Flashback—I swung Riptide forcefully in an arc, cutting Ladon's Tail off in an attempt. Ladon howled in pain, and spit deadly, green poison to me. I dodged the poison, and sprinted fearlessly up Ladon's back, hacking his head's off. He shook me off, but I rose in to the air, and willed the water currents to collide with Ladon. I turned the water to poison, and finished Ladon off with a stab in the neck. Ladon's wail of agony was heard over the great skies, but Percy Jackson disappeared again in the blink of an eye. – End of Flashback -

I caught Nereus again, who's goldfish disguise hadn't fooled me. "Nereus, tell me. I need a being more powerful than the gods. I need to bring upon the downfall of Olympus, I want the gods destroyed to their roots!"

"Hmmm. That would be considerable. Honestly. Tell you what, Jackson. Seek out Chaos, the creator of the Universe. He is the beginning of power, a supernatural being more powerful than the gods or Titans, but he could kill you with a flick of his finger.

I saw a black shadow leapt past a tree, outlined against the starry sky. I had tried to track Chaos down. This aura seemed… godly. A pure black figure that was so powerful it made Gaia look like an ant. I followed the aura silent as a hunter, bringing the skills I had achieved over the past 5 years.

Finally the figure stopped. He morphed perfectly in a black man. His appearance – it stuck in my mind, like Typhon. His skin was pure black like a black hole, slim and muscular, and thankfully, his face was human, except for the fact that he had eyes like endless tunnels, like staring into the beginning of the Universe.

"Ah, yes. Percy Jackson. I've been waited for you." I was stunned. This was Chaos, creator of the Gods. I bowed awkwardly, and stammered something like "Lord Chaos… Umm -"

"Just call me Chaos, Percy. I have watched you for a long time. It has proved that you are worthy hero. Too bad that the gods disowned you."

"Um, Chaos, I was going to ask –-" "Yes, I know you wish. I cannot interfere, since I have no power over the fates." "I thought you created the Universe." "True, true," muttered Chaos. "The point is, the fates created me, you see. Though I cannot interfere, I can give you my blessing." He touched my hand, and a felt like almightly god, endless power flowed through me like a river.

"Err, thank you, Chaos." I said stupidly.


	3. Chapter 3

**To reviewers: Sorry I was a bit rushed cuz I was excited lol. This is my first time posting a story :D I'll try to make it longer this time. Please don't mind if my English is horrible, it's not my first language.**

"Yes. Our plan was quite successful. Turned out the Olympians were such fools. So easy to manipulate." The cloaked figure laughed harshly. "My lord," came another voice. "I still cannot trace Percy Jackson. He seems to be have disappeared off the face of earth, covered by mist so powerful even Gaia cannot track."

The cloaked figure tilted his head, annoyed. "Well, I suppose our plan is still fine. Percy Jackson will avenge the gods. With him on our side, the gods cannot defeat us. I have brought the Titans with us except Kronos, who hasn't reappeared since Luke cast him down to Tartarus. Since I cannot interfere, Jackson will be our key to the defeat of the Gods!"

**Artemis:**

I was furious at Zeus and Poseidon. They acted so strangely at the council, disowning Percy for no reason whatsoever. And that Matthew boy, I was so angry I wanted to rearrange his filthy face the moment he had been made immortal.

Somehow, Percy kept popping up in my mind. He was the opposite of most men. Brave, Loyal, Caring… I just can't describe my feelings to him. Even now, we gods still could not track him down. But whatever I do, I would not break my vow. I am a maiden goddess. I do not care about men.

"What is bothering you, my lady?" Thalia asked, smiling mischievously. "Nothing Thalia, just wondering what we should do next," I replied stupidly. "You're thinking of Percy, aren't you?"

I felt my cheeks reddening. "Of course not! I don't like him! He is a man!" I said quickly, trying to hide my blush. Thalia laughed, annoying me more. "Just asking." she smirked. "Well, see ya later!" I growled under my breath. Thalia laughed again, skipping out of my tent.

**Percy:**

Turned out Chaos' powers were pretty awesome. I could teleport. I could turn invisible. Best of all, I could snap my fingers and blow monsters faces off Unfortunately that would drain my powers, so I usually preferred the normal slash and die way.

I was godly and powerful. Monsters slowly feared me and began to serve me. Tomorrow, I would launch an attack on camp, and burn the ground to its roots. Not killing demigods – I told my army that, but enough to stop them from fighting in battle.

Chaos greeted me. "What brings you here, Chaos?" I asked nervously. Chaos smiled at me. "Whatever you do, Percy, I trust you. I also agree that the gods have been ruling for too long. Destroy them, and your fame will be unlimited. Your name will be remembered upon generations of heroes, and your sword will be a reminder of destruction feared even by immortals. Follow your heart." Chaos gave me a wink before disappearing in a swirl of black.

**Matthew**

I turned my head and sensed a powerful aura marching it's way through camp. It was a crowd of monsters, all dressed in full Greek armour, in a surprisingly organized state. "Sound the Alarm's" I yelled. "I'll kill all the monsters!" The campers came out, with shields and swords in their hands. "Arm yourselves!" my girlfriend Annabeth yelled, gripping her dagger firmly in her hands, staring overhead at the horde of monsters.

Leading them was a Tall, muscular figure, his face hidden by a pure-black mask, holding a surprisingly familiar sword in his hands. He yelled at his monsters, who cheered in response. "I'll take him!" I called. I was the best swordsman in camp. My wish was granted 7 years ago, when I asked Poseidon to give me unlimited skill.

I charged him, and I could still see the grin on his face even with his mask on. I swung my sword at him with might. He grinned broadly, blocking the attack with a flick of his sword, and kicked me in the chest. I doubled over, attempting to poke my sword right into his belly, but he locked his sword with mine, twisted, and my sword fell on the ground with a large CLANG. I stared at him, my eyes wide. "Who are you?" Annabeth demanded, seeing the horror struck faces on the fellow fighters.

"Pathetic," he said. "I could beat you bare handed, Matthew." "Hey! Fight with me! Stop being a chicken!" I taunted, regaining my posture, and charged him. "You're not worth my time." He snapped at me. I was furious. He clapped his hands, and my sword flew out of my hands, landing straight into his arms. Impossible. Plan B: I raised a gigantic wave in mid-air, hovering 50 yards above the ground. I threw the pool of water at him, but the masked boy held up in hands in a familiar gesture. The water froze in place.

Suddenly, realization struck me. I laughed out hard. "Why, if it isn't my idiotic brother," I grinned. "Percy?" The confused campers started blabbing, some excited, some scared.

"Go away, or I will hurt you. You are no match for me." I said calmly, but the power radiating from my brother sent a shiver up my spine.

"You think you can stand up to me?" Percy bellowed. I flinched. "I am Perseus Jackson. I defeated the War god. I sailed through the Sea of Monsters and retrieved the lost Golden Fleece. I upheld the sky and trapped Atlas under his burden. I navigated the labyrinth and sent Kronos to Tartarus. I would have killed Porphyrion, if you hadn't butted in. But now, my power is far beyond the gods and promordeals. I wield the blessing of Chaos, creator of the Universe!" He spoke through ancient power, through the voice of god. "Yield."

The sea lurched forward. "I am a son of the Sea god. Bow before me." The waves bonded together at his command, forming a 10 meter water giant taller and mightier than Porphyrion, so powerful it could rival Typhon. The Giant gave a deafening roar, and smashed the building in front on him. Demigods scattered under the panic. Percy gave an order – "ATTTTTACK!" he shouted, and the monsters advanced in a superior waves – Draconae at front with shields locked together in tortoise formation, the giants and Drakons stampeded the trees, while Chimeras wrecked havoc. Within minutes, the remains of Camp Half blood lay still on the hard earth, Cabins collapsing, trees burned to the ground, and earthquakes that cracked the ground 5 meters deep.

"Listen to me, Olympians! I serve Chaos. You gods have disowned me. I will seek my revenge!" Percy yelled at the sky, scanning the wreckage. Thunder rumbled in the distance. With the last word, he disappeared in a twirl of black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea here's the next chapter! I'm trying to improve Artemis' personality here, and Percy'll owning Dionysus! Percy will meet Matthew soon enough =D. **

The cloaked man spoke in his raspy, powerful voice: "Gaia, I have gained Percy Jackson's trust. We must act now. Reawaken the ancient monsters, and recruit them to your little army."

"Yes, sir. How can you be sure that Percy Jackson will be on our side?" Gaia added uncertainly.

"I know him," mused the cloaked figure, his hood covering his face. "He does not want power, but he believes in fairness and loyalty from his friends as much as he treats them." He went on, "The gods have betrayed him, as planned. He will want his revenge."

"I thought I knew him." Said Gaia. "I thought he would not betray his friends." "True, Gaia, True. But he does not see them as friends, since they have betrayed him. You do not know him well.. Ha! The foolish boy was just like Ares. He does not know whom he is working for. I will have Kronos punished for hiding in Tartarus. He fears Jackson"

The cloaked man smiled mysteriously. "Remember your oath, Gaia. You swore on the River Styx. If our plan succeeds, I shall dominate." The dream faded, as Percy woke with a start.

**Artemis:**

I yawned widely. Zeus was having his very-important speeches again. Dionysus was missing from his throne. I suppose he was drunk again. "Gods and Heroes of Olympus," Zeus announced gravely. "Gaia is stirring in her sleep. The Titans have left their prisons. We-" "Lord Zeus!" Matthew came in, his right arm in a sling and a puffy bruise over his left eye. "Percy Jackson destroyed camp. Our home is overrun." The gods went silent. How rude was he to interrupt the King of the Gods, even though I hated my father. Typical males.

But another thought came in my head. Why would Percy Jackson invade camp? He was loyal to his friends. He would never do such a thing like that. "How many losses?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. "No demigods dead, but the damage is done." Matthew pointed at the demigods, who all had broken bones, cuts, and bruises all over their bodies.

Invading camp gave me a determined excuse for not having feelings towards him. Artemis could sense the immediate effect from the Matthew jerk's announcement. The room tensed, and Poseidon looked miserable. Before I could suggest a battle plan, another scout burst in, shivering. "Lord Zeus! Percy Jackson – he crushed Dionysus' forces and killed him. He cast his spirit down to Tartarus… his voice trailed off. Zeus shook his head heavily, and the Olympians were trembling with fear. "We need to set up defenses."

**Percy**

I thrashed the gang of satyrs easily – pebbles and tin cans didn't affect my Achilles curse much. "What are you doing here, Peter Johnson?" Dionysus was angry, but he still insisted on calling my name wrong. "Revenge on the Gods. I saved you gods from Kronos and Gaia, and you repay me with this!" He slashed the chair Dionysus was sitting into half. Dionysus pulled out a three foot long spear decorated with grapevines, and hacked at me, but I blocked the blow with the tip of Riptide. "I knew you heroes weren't worthy of cleaning my shoes!" He bellowed, causing anger to rise on my face.

"You will pay, Dionysus. I'll clean your shoe." With a feint to the left, Percy spun and stabbed at the god's heel. Dionysus yelped in pain, but concentrated on his powers, turning Percy into madness.

"Your puny little powers don't affect me. I am blessed by Chaos," he growled, seeing the bewildered look on Dionysus' face. I swept his foot, sending the Wine god stumbling, and slammed his sword into Dionysus' nose. He felt his presence drift far away, to the pits of Tartarus. "Be gone." He spat.

But even my Achilles heel wouldn't save me from Zeus' golden toothpick. I had to do something I would never dream of. I would awaken the storm giant Typhon, and the legendary Sea Monster, Keto.

I travelled to the open ocean in Greece with my monster buddies. There, lay the massive Sea monster. She was huge, ten meters long at least, with scaly green features like a Komodo dragon. She had a human head, but at least 10 times larger than normal, with green snakes sticking out like Medusa, but with fangs as vicious as a werewolf. The monster had two giant serpent tails and the end, each 20 feet long, with poisonous spikes sticking out from all directions.

"Umm…" I started. "hey Keto, do you want to join our army?" She just snorted. Damn it. Even I had the blessing, my stupidity still remained the same. Suddenly, a woman's voice spoke in my head. "Use your powers, you scum. Summon her!" "Chaos?" I thought in my mind. "No, you fool. Just get on with it!"

"Fine." I snapped. I concentrated on my mind, and spoke to the sea. "Rise, Keto, daughter of Gaia, Mother of Scylla and Ladon. I summon you from the deep Ocean. Join me. We shall dominate Olympus. The gods will learn their place." The Sea rumbled, churning hundreds of meters of toppling waves up to the skies as Keto burst out of the water, roaring in approval as she swam over to join me." "Wreck havoc in Poseidon's Palace." I told her. " Find Polybotes and join him to meet Typhon. We will teach the filthy gods a lesson." I smiled to myself.

"Rise, Typhon. Father of Monsters, wife of Echidna." I chanted with the voice of Chaos, and the Mountain began to stir. "Join me, we shall destroy the gods. We shall have our revenge on Zeus. Free your chains, and serve me for eternity." I drove the Riptide into the Heart of the Volcano, where it lodged there like a bull's eye. The volcano rumbled. Cracks began to appear on both sides of the mountain. The earth shook violently, and with a huge roar, Typhon broke free from its chains and raised its humanoid hands, while the Volcano broke and split into half. Typhon's each step shook the ground, as he began roaming on land, restarting the massacre he had done fifteen years ago. I laughed. With the two mightiest monsters in my grasp, what chance did the gods have against the power of Typon and Keto?

"You got spunk, kid." I turned around, pulled Riptide from my pocket, and saw the War God facing me, fury in his eyes, his sword drawn. A fiery aura surrounded him and red, hot flames erupted from the ground, dancing around his legs.

"You dare wake Typhon? I will send you to Tartarus, and see you face every torture in the Fields of punishment, for treason against the gods." Ares threatened.

"What have you gods done for me?" I flared up, the black aura of chaos surrounding my body, my eyes black as the universe. "Everybody follows Matthew's lead. Poseidon claims him as his favourite son. I will tear Olympus down from its roots, and see the twelve Olympians carrying Atlas' burden!" I shook with anger. Ares looked uneasy, but he merely grimaced. "You're going down." He gave a battle cry and charged. He was fast – but I was faster. I dodged his strikes one by one, and punched him, sending him flying. "I bear the curse of Achilles. I am invincible." I stated calmly. Ares gritted his teeth. I did a flip and landed behind him, slashing him sideways. He winced as golden ichor flowed from the wound, but regained his posture and slashed again. "You are no match for me. Have a good time in Tartarus!" I laughed crazily as I stomped my foot, and the ground shattered where Ares was shattered. "No!" He yelled hopelessly as he slid down the tunnel I created, straight into the endless depths of Tartarus.

I surveyed the damage, thinking of my flawless plan, with Typhon and Keto wrecking havoc, while me and my little monster army would march straight up to Zeus' nose and teach the Olympians their place. But two things bothered me – Who was the cloaked man appearing in my dreams, and who spoke to me when I summoned Keto? The unanswered questions left me wondering in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry Avard I'll can't take some of your suggestions since that would be changing the plot of the story. If you guys want some suggestions, just tell me in review, I'll try to fit them in =) Anyways here's chap 5 :D:D:D**

"I did as you told, Lord. I helped the stupid boy to summon them. The legendary monsters Typhon and Keto are once again roaming the earth." Gaia spoke. "Though, he does not know that it was I who helped him." She added helpfully.

"Good. Where is the weapon the I ordered the Telekhines to make?" The cloaked man asked. "Here," Gaia replied, passing a leather box to chaos. Inside was perfectly crafted dagger, two feet long, deadly and fatal. It had a leather grip encrusted with sparkling jewels, with an end so sharp you would cower simply at sight. The cloaked man gripped the dagger firmly, and it fit perfectly in his hand.

"I see," he sighed with admiration, examining the blade. "Beautifully crafted, a leather handle made from frozen ice in the River Lethe… None but me can touch the dagger. A blade dipped in the depths of the River Styx. One touch, and the blade shall burn away your body and soul. A blade so sharp no material in the Universe can resist." The man laughed. "Prepare the army." "Yes, sir." Gaia replied.

**Artemis**

I watched sadly as Zeus announced the unthinkable. "Percy Jackson has reawakened the ancient monsters Keto and Typhon. Ares fell in battle yesterday. We must act now." The gods tried to hide it, but I could feel the fear radiating from the room, the bewildered faces of the Olympians. How could Percy be so powerful that he could summon Typhon and Keto from their prisons? I thought uneasily, half-scared, half-admiring.

"Hephaestus, set up traps at the border of Olympus. Hades, unleash the dead from the underworld and set them on Jackson's army. Athena, you shall come with me. You too, Apollo. Artemis, you and your hunters shall hunt down the most threatening monsters in action. Poseidon - Where's Poseidon?" Not another one down, I thought silently. "He's fighting his war against Keto," Iris piped up. "Fine." Zeus said. "The rest of you, we shall fight Typhon to the last man!" The Olympians cheered half-heartedly.

**Percy**

Keto was doing a fine job of keeping Poseidon busy. I watched as Keto roared and crashed into a line of Mermen, who scattered on sight. Keto whipped around, thrashing her tail against hordes of upcoming Cyclopes. "Destroy them all!" I ordered, pointing my blade at Poseidon. "I remembered my promise, Poseidon." I started. "You shall feel my wrath. Here is what I repay you for your actions." I blazed. Poseidon didn't respond. He was too busy fighting Keto with his trident, but he was no match for the ancient monster. I gave Keto a nod, before heading towards Olympus.

"COME OUT, ZEUS! OR ARE YOU TOO SCARED TO SHOW YOUR MISSHAPEN FACE?" I yelled. I rammed my sword against the gates of Olympus, and they crushed like dust. A teenage boy with a fiery black aura of pure power, lead an army of monsters, marching through Olympus, slaying every single demigod he saw. Trees were burned, the marble ground was cracking, and satyrs and demigods ran for their lives.

I slashed my sword and the doors of Olympus burst out in my anger, facing ten suprised Olympians in the throne room.

"ZEUS!" I shall have my revenge!" I said triumphantly, pointing my sword directly at Zeus' heart. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Zeus wailed. "How – How could you –" "I am blessed by Chaos. I wield the Curse of Achilles. I shall destroy Olympus." My voice seemed deep and powerful, seemed inhuman, a voice more ancient than Gaia. The Olympians trembled in fear, trembling from my power.

Zeus raised his bolt threateningly. "You have bathed in the Styx. Chaos has blessed you. But you are no match for my lightning bolt, little hero." Zeus thundered, his voice dangerous. He threw the bolt with at me accuracy as he did to Porphyrion fifteen years ago.

This was the final stand. I summoned the power of Chaos from the sky, from the Underworld, from the Universe. Power surged through me as I literally glowed black, the blessing of Chaos radiating from every part of my body. Both hands on Riptide, I grasped the magic blade as hard as possible.

"FOR CHAOS!" I yelled as the bolt slammed into me, millions of volts of Electricity vibrating in my hands, for I would have been fried if not for my invulnerability. I concentrated on my powers, letting out all my energy; I swung my sword with all my might. There was a huge explosion from the center of the lightning bolt as brightness illuminated the throne room. I was thrown back by the explosion, and slammed against a wall. When the light died down, I saw the lightning bolt, a supernatural weapon from the King of Gods, snapped if half, powerless from a blow from my blade. Zeus, almighty god, lay motionless in the middle of the throne room, spread eagled, as his essence drifted peacefully to Tartarus.

My eyes burned dark with hate. I could feel my power, my authority, my unlimited strength. "WHO DARES CHALLENGE ME?" I yelled. My monster mates cheered in approval. Someone gave a call, and charged towards me. It was Matthew. "You!" I shouted. You twisted the mind of the camp. You turned the gods against me!" I yelled in frustration.

Matthew sneered. "I am the hero of Olympus. Leave before I kill you." I growled at the arrogant jerk. He thrust his sword at my head, but a blocked the blow with a lazy flick of my sword. I spun and feinted to the right, and struck a blow and his left arm. Immortal ichor flowed from the cut, but he growled and pounced with his sword. I kicked him several feet away, and striked at his stomach with my blade. He doubled over in pain, and using the advantage I pointed the sword at his chest.

"You shall pay for your actions." I said menacingly. The gods stayed seated, too scared to interfere. "No, please, don't kill me!" Matthew squealed, hugging my leg. I softened for a bit. Bad mistake. Matthew twisted my leg, and tripped me, thrusting his sword tip into a chink in my armour. CLANG. His blade shattered. "Did I ever tell you that I was invincible?" I spoke quietly. "You can't defeat me. My powers rivals at the height of the Primordials!" I bellowed, and slashed at Matthew straight in the chest.

His eyes opened wide in fear of seeing his own blood. "Nooo," he wailed. I kicked him away, and he lay still. "Go to Hades." I spat over his body. "Now, I will have my revenge!" I yelled at the sky.

"Charge!" I commanded and my monster friends slashed grounds open, destroying portraits, and I hacked through thrones, letting out all my anger and frustration. The gods hid at a corner while giants tore down the walls, Drakons smashing at thrones, and Chimeras wrecking havoc. Within minutes, Olympus, the power of the gods, were reduced to nothing but rubble. Suddenly, I heard a small, soft voice.

"Please, Percy, we are so sorry." I turned to see Artemis, pleading as tears dripped from her eyes. The other gods lowered their heads in shame. "Sorry, Godling. I should have cared about your feelings." It was Hades, muttering in shame. "Please." Hephaestus pleaded hoarsely. "We deserve it. But give us another chance, Percy." Apollo said, being serious for the first time in his life.

A spirit, more powerful than the rest, drifted into view with a powerful green glow around him. It was Poseidon, who had been killed by Keto in war. He was wearing his usual Bermuda shorts and fishing cap, but his expression was sad.

"Sorry, Percy, I… I owe you my life. I didn't realize what a fool I was. I am truly sorry. I hope you will forgive us for our actions" Poseidon tried to hug me, but he spirit went through me.

"Thanks… Dad." I thought for a moment. I considered forgiving them. Before I could decide, a high, powerful voice rang behind me, clear and cold. "Very good, Percy. Now, destroy them all, and I shall dominate."


End file.
